Missing me
by MysticShadow
Summary: Kagome has come back after 5 years for something she wished she had never seen. Now she once agian steps foot on the past grounds to finish what she had come here to do.


Missing me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Nor do I own the song Missing by Evanescence. But I do own this story plot and any character I make.

A slender tall young woman stood in a meadow by an old well the slight breeze of air gently beckoning strands of her ebony hair forward. Appearing to be around the age of 20 the woman had pale ivory skin not one blemish marred it. Her dainty nose just right brought out her chocolate warm colored brown eyes. Her sculpted lips were a light pink that moved slightly upwards in a smirk. She wore a black loose fitted top with long sleeves flaring out tied by a silver ribbon around the waist for a belt to hold up the navy blue pants which allowed her free movements. She fitted dark black combat boots to her ankles.

In one hand she held an ebony bow with silver tipped ends. Upon her back rested a black quiver with silver embroidered vines wrapping around. The arrows themselves had black shafts with white silvery feathers on the end and the arrowhead of stainless steel.

~Flash Back~

_Ever so silently in the dead of night creeping she traversed the room to the entrance. Leaning against the wall nearby was a black bag with an embroidered silver colored fox on its front. Bending over she reached down and picked it up. Inhaling an uneasy breath she slowly reached for the knob of the door. Hesitantly grasping it she uncertainly turned the knob giving a slight tug to open it. Effortlessly it opened with no sound. She sighed with relief widening the door she crossed its threshold to the other side closing the door behind her. _

_The night's air was cold sending chilly breezes brushing past her neck sending shivers down her spine. She looked up at the windows where the lights were out and her family slept soundly. She bit her lip this would be the last time she'd see them. The time had approached quickly giving her no choice. Under hushed breath she whispered "The one's which I am placing, I will be erasing this one chosen from minds. No more will there be the one in their minds their existence completely obliterated" A gold light shimmered into sight splitting apart into multiple orbs before dashing off into different places. A tear trickled down her cheek reaching up she wiped it away. _

_Turning away from the house she walked through the courtyard stopping before an old shed. Opening the screen door she walked inside its dark dwellings. A well stood in the very center of the room stairs descending down to it. Cobwebs consumed every corner of the room. An old broom left abandoned was perched against the wall was covered with dust. She swallowed nervously her hand grasping her pack's strap. Descending down the steps she stood before the old well. Looking into its dark depths she let out a sigh before jumping into it. _

~End Flash Back~

Standing by the dried old well she glided her hand across the rough surface of the wood nostalgically. Pulling away from well she walked towards a dirt path encroached in the surrounding looming trees and foliage leading her away from the clearing.

A village by the forest was silent the lingering breeze from before was all that could be heard. The homes in the village were made of straws and stones so not much would be needed to take the village down in a storm. Fields nearby the village were lined up evenly in squares of water right next to the other, plants sprouting up from the muddy waters a path going in between them.

Within the village by a small hut an old woman was sweeping the dirt away from its entrance. The old woman wore a white top with red pants her silver hair tied in a bun. On her right eye was a black eye patch which covered probably a wound she had gotten when younger. She looked to be in her 80's or 90's.

Nestled in the branches of a nearby tree sat a figure in red. His silver hair was easily noticeable against the bright red fabric of his cloths. Eyes closed as if resting his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. The only noticeable feature that tips off he was awake were the silver ears perked on top of his head twitching in response to every sound.

Suddenly a low growl resounded through the air amber eyes snapping open. He swore before shaking his head in utter disbelief confusion flickered in his amber depths when a familiar scent wafted into his nose. His eyes snapped to the pathway leading outside the village his eyes narrowed conspicuous of the familiar scent. When nothing appeared to be wrong the male snorted indigently and muttered something about familiar smells. He took one last look at the horizon before shrugging the feeling of nostalgia gone before he closed his eyes once more.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing****?"**

~Flash back~

_She was strolling through the forest absorbing in its beauty. She was taking a break from all the stress of battles. Wandering further into the forest she heard the hushed voices of two people talking. Curious she went closer she gasped in shock. Hiding quickly behind a tree nearby watched the scene before her silently._

_A man around the age of 18 stood all in red. His silver hair glistening in the light reflected from above. A woman who looked a year younger with black ebony hair and pale cold features was in front of him. _

_The woman gave him a cold look "Inuyasha, what is it you want?" _

_Inuyasha in red gently reached out and embraced the woman. "Kikyo, please let me protect you. Last time I wasn't able to help you fully. Kikyo, I love you please I would even get back your soul!" _

_Kikyo rested her head against his shoulder and smiled "Very well then my love rid me of my reincarnation and I will let you be with me" she said looking at him before kissing him directly on the lips. _

_Not being able to watch the embracing lovers anymore she stepped out from her hiding spot. _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wait! It's not what you think it is." Inuyasha replied._

"_Then what is it that I think Inuyasha because what I think is that I know nothing!" she yelled her fists clenched at her side. _

"_I love you? I would get back your soul?" she repeated jeeringly "I may be her reincarnation but it's my soul!" she spat venomously " Trusting you was the worst choice I made and I regret dearly doing so, Inuyasha for betraying my trust, and using me I suggest be wary of me for if I EVER see you again I will kill you"._

_Inuyasha stood there stunned he blinked upon hearing her threat "betray you? Kill me? "He laughed "you can't even keep yourself alive, how you would ever kill me I don't know but you can't you love me!"_

_Her eyes narrowed her words cold "Love you? I wouldn't EVER love you hanyou" _

_Inuyasha flinched at this. "Come now I was just joking!" he reached for her_

_Kagome slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me" she spat. She stepped back from him her voice monotone "well than what a wonderful joke Inuyasha, you couldn't have fooled me better" spinning on her heel she disappeared into the woods._

_~End Flash Back~_

The woman walked out of the forest edge, from afar she watched his actions making sure not to be seen. Tightening her grasp on her bow she placed a concealing spell on herself before she walked into the village. The woman walked towards the hut with the old woman outside. Turning her attention to the old woman she spoke "Excuse me, but perchance may I ask are you Keade?"

The old woman turned towards the young traveler "yes that be I, may I ask what it is ye need of me?"

The woman adjusted her quiver on her back "I am in need of a few herbs for travel".

Keade gave her an inquisitive look "Ye seem familiar have we met? I feel I know thou from somewhere." she speculated.

"No, we haven't met before though I'm acquainted with someone who told me of you" the woman replied meticulously.

Keade stared questioningly at her for a bit "alright come with me" she said resting the broom against the wall of the hut before walking inside.

Within the hut Keade ambled towards a shelf with medicinal jars on it rummaging around. "Tell me...what's it ye really need, Kagome?" Keade asked skeptically as the woman entered the home.

Kagome smiled slyly "very sharp Keade you saw past me immediately, I was beginning to think you might have forgotten like him."

"Ney child I would not forget ye" she whispered turning towards her with a bag of herbs in hand. "Here these will last ye a few weeks before needing more, I feel I know ye reason for coming back is it what I think child?"

Kagome nodded in confirmation retrieving something from a small chain on her neck. It was half of a small pink jewel "The Shikon no Tama or otherwise known as The Jewel of Four souls." She whispered absent-minded fondling the jewel a bit before putting it back beneath her shirt. "I must take leave now Keade don't tell the others I was here please." She asked Keade sighed and nodded before watching Kagome retreat out of the hut.

Kagome paused outside her eyes drawn towards the figure in the tree"Inuyasha," she whispered his ear twitched in response "I was always second to her in your eyes" Kagome's voice tightened, she clenched her fist. "I would hope I had at least a little spot in your heart, but that wouldn't matter would it?" she whispered her voice broken. Kagome held back the tears before turning and running out of the village.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Tears streaming down Kagome's face she proceeded in the direction of the God tree or the Goshinboku. The branches scraping and whipping by her left red welts and cuts on her arms and legs. She came to a halt to catch a breath leaning on a tree for support she looked up. The Goshinboku it towered over everything this very tree was where she met Inuyasha and released him from his binding.

~Flash Back ~

"_What a boy?" Kagome whispered she went closer to get a better look. He looked peaceful the light struck his face in such a way made him look serene. Kagome gasped he had ears on top of his head. "I think I want to touch them" she said reaching her hands up and rubbing them. Kagome sighed "now that I got that out of my system."_

~ End Flash Back ~

~Flash Back~

_She was pinned against the tree a giant centipede wrapped around her and was crushing her to the tree. She winced as the coils grew tighter. _

"_Girl, do you think you can pull this arrow out?" a gruff voice called out._

"_Huh?" Kagome looked up the boy was alive. _

"_I don't know, but I do know that I want to LIVE!" Kagome reached up to grasp the arrow taking a hold of it she tugged, the arrow disintegrated in her hand._

~ End Flash Back~

Kagome fell to her knees and just let all the memories seep out. She cried and cried for an hour before her cries subsided. Feeling better Kagome stood up taking a step forward to the tree. Repeating this Kagome was now directly in front of the tree. She ran a hand down the worn bark where Inuyasha use to be bonded too. "You won't try will you?" she whispered, "even though I love you Inuyasha, even though I would die to know that you love me too." Kagome took a step back away from the tree. She listened around her only silence met her ears "I'm all alone..." she whispered she wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting manner "Isn't someone missing me?"

Suddenly the sound of the wind picked up and the trees shook their leaves as if angered by what approached a dark chuckle echoed through the air. Kagome stiffened before grasping her bow and notching an arrow, pulling back the string she searched around her for the foreboding feeling she had gotten.

"I would miss you my dear miko" Kagome's head shot up her eyes widened at the sight. On the lower branch of the Goshinboku was a man dressed in a pelt of a baboon "Naraku" She said venomously, keeping her arrow locked on him.

"Now easy there I only answered your question" he said chuckling.

"That wasn't for you to answer" she spat watching him carefully.

"Come now is it all that bad for me to tell you what I think" he said, raising an arm he quickly held out a nest of poison insects. Quickly she released her arrow which burst into purification powers and struck the nest rendering it useless.

"Do you really think I would fall for something so lame Naraku?" She notched another arrow "You see while I was gone I went and trained my skills" she said "Now I can easily be on par with Lord Sesshoumaru but not without a few wounds" She finished watching him closely now. The two stared at each other neither of them moving. Suddenly a leaf dropped and Naraku jumped off the branch and lunged at her. Dodging his attack Kagome launched another attack at him this time hitting the baboon suit pinning it to the tree. Naraku's red eyes narrowed before immediately unleashing miasma. Kagome diminished it by using a steady flow of purification power. Naraku smirked sending a tentacle at her Kagome rolled to the side avoiding the attack and launched another arrow. He caught the arrow breaking it in two. Shooting out his tentacles Naraku laughed as Kagome dogged one after another launching arrows the same way each one missing. Running out of arrows Kagome grabbed her hidden dagger and started to hack away.

Slashing at him with the dagger it shined a bright white. Naraku smirked and shot up his barrier.

"Now Kagome don't think you're able to break this remember not even Inuyasha could" he taunted slicing straight through the barrier Naraku's eyes widened "HOW?"

Stabbing him in the chest Kagome purified him slowly. Pulling out her dagger she let him drop to the ground. He stared at her in shock Kagome reached down and yanked the Shikon no tama from him, but Naraku had other ideas grabbing her wrist he pulled her down to him he smirked "looks like we both die" he whispered before shooting a tentacle through her stomach. Kagome's eyes widened in shock before pain consumed them when he pulled it out. Kagome coughed, blood running down her lips. Her eyes narrowed before she held out a hand and shot a ball of purification energy at him turning him into ashes.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Faltering, Kagome stood up putting pressure on her wound she walked towards her final destination. Leaving a trail of blood behind she knew what had to be done, "Inuyasha forgive me, I guess I won't make it home". Sliding down the bark of a nearby tree she coughed up more blood "Inuyasha you don't realize what you do to yourself but I do" she smiled faintly before shuddering and coughing up more blood " Something is missing yet you haven't realized that its _someone_ missing?"

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

"It's over it's finally over, Shikon no tama please grant my wish bring happiness to those who have been hurt by Naraku" The jewel glowed a bright white then faded. Kagome smiled she looked up the sky was clear as day. Kagome was bleeding profusely but she didn't care because she knew he didnt. Kagome laughed at the thought before her eyes slowly closing, she just once more wants to see him...but like once more he won't be there. Kagome smiled her eyes dulled and grasped tightly in one hand was the Shikon no Tama the jewel which started it all.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

.


End file.
